Wish It Would Break
by grissom07
Summary: Before Vegas! GSR Story! Heartbreak!
1. 1 Sara's POV

**I Wish It Would Break**

**_SARA'S POV:_**

I met him when I went to the seminar I was required to go to six months ago. I didn't really want to go. I had heard that his seminars were dull and boring. I went anyway. After I had so many questions so I asked if he wanted to go get some coffee. We went for coffee and I asked him all my questions and he answered all of them. He was handsome. He had the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. While he was in town we had lunch together many times and a couple dinners together as well. He was my teacher so I don't think they were really dates. I drove him to the airport when it was time for him to leave. When I got home from the airport I don't know what came over me but I cried. I cried all day long. I missed him. He had only been here a month. Now it's six months later and he still consumes my thoughts. He said he would call or email and keep in touch but he hasn't. I wonder if he has even thought about me. I have this picture in my room of us at the theme park. He said he like roller coasters. So we wasted a day at the theme park riding all the roller coasters. That was fun. I think I love him. But he's gone now. He's back in Vegas and I'm still here waiting for his call. I don't think I'll ever see him again. Every time I get in my car or turn on the radio every song I hear reminds me of him. I can't get away from him even though he's in a different state from me. I haven't cried since the day I left him at the airport.

"_Wish It Would Break"_ by Dierks Bentley

_"That old picture frame keeps hangin' 'round  
Cause' I ain't ready yet to take it down  
But every now and then I'll slam the door  
Shake it loose and she'll hit the floor  
But I can't throw a good thing away  
I wish it would break"_

_"I swear my trucks got a haunted radio  
Cause' I hear you in every song  
But I know what the silence makes  
Me do  
So I keep givin' those buttons more abuse  
I wonder how much punchin' it can take  
I wish it would break"  
_  
"_Then I could move on right on  
Down the line  
Where I don't see you need you  
In my life  
But you're wrapped around me  
Your memory's bound me like a chain  
I wish it would break"_

_"And this old heart of mine's got a mind of its own  
And it's decided not to let you go  
Even though your love's no longer here  
It won't let me shed one tear  
Cause' it's still holdin' onto yesterday  
I wish it would break"_

_"__Then I could move on right on  
Down the line  
Where I don't see you need you  
In my life  
But you're wrapped around me  
Your memory's bound me like a chain  
I wish it would break"_  
_  
"I wish it would break  
I wish it would break  
Go on and break"_


	2. 2 Grissom's POV

**I Wish It Would Break**

**GRISSOM'S POV:**

I met this girl six months ago when I was teaching a seminar. When she walked in the room I could tell she wasn't sure she really wanted to be there. She was beautiful, her big dark brown eyes and beautiful wavy brown hair. I think I fell in love as soon as I laid eyes on her. But she was my student so I couldn't do anything. Well I could it just wouldn't be right. After the first day she asked me to go for some coffee with her, she had some questions for me. So I went and I had a blast. I answered all of her questions. During the month I was there we had several lunches together and some dinners together. I would love to call them dates, but I don't think that would be right. I had mention that I love roller coasters to her and so she decided we should spend a day at the theme park. That was fun. We rode all the roller coasters together. We got our picture taken that day. I let her have the picture. She drove me to the airport the day I had to leave. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to get back to Vegas. She didn't seem upset. We are just friends. Now that I think about it I told her I would call her or email her or something. I told we would stay in touch and I haven't talked to her since the day I left. I should call her. But what if she doesn't remember me? Oh well it can wait. I miss her. I wonder what she's doing now?

"_Distant Shore"_ by Dierks Bentley

_"Everyday I swim an ocean, _

_Fightin' your memory like endless waves  
I surrender to the truth, _

_I'll always love you, _

_But I know someday  
I'm gonna reach the banks of a distant shore, _

_Where I won't miss you anymore"_

"Once in a while I ride the river, 

_Of whiskey wishes from an old shot glass  
But the way it used to be follows me downstream, _

_So I keep knockin' 'em back  
'Till I reach the banks of a distant shore, _

_Where I won't miss you anymore"_

"Someday I'm gonna get there, 

_It might take my last prayer"_

"One of these days I'm gonna cross that ocean, 

_Some sweet angel will set me free  
And they'll tell my stories, _

_Sing a song about glory, _

_And read Psalm 23  
When I reach the banks of that distant shore, _

_Where I won't miss you anymore"_

"Gonna rest my soul in the hands of the lord,  
_Where I won't miss you anymore"_


	3. 3 Call & Vegas

**I Wish It Would Break**

Grissom decided the call was long over due. He had no idea what he was going to say but he called her. She seemed excited to talk to them. They talked for two hours on the phone before he had to go to work. _'There is so much I've missed in the past six months,'_ he thought to himself as he hung up the phone. The following week he decided to email her. They emailed back and forth for a long time. They would call each other every once in a while as well.

Before they knew it five years went by and he called her into Vegas to investigate what happened to a new girl on his team. He became supervisor of the Vegas Nightshift. Later he asked her to stay and Vegas and work for him. She stayed hoping something would happen between them. It seemed like he would take a step close to her and then right away turn around and take two steps back. He never let himself get close to her like he had when they first met.

A little over a decade since the day they met he finally came around to his senses. They lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

_You want to know how they got together? Read one of my stories that tells you a guess of mine of how. For example __Little Bit Closer._


End file.
